Group conversations enable multiple people to converse and share ideas with flexibility and convenience. During a conversation session, participants of a conversation may enter and exit the conversation session. In some examples, new participants may be unable to see messages that were sent prior to their entrance and, similarly, former participants may be unable to see messages that have been sent after their exit. Traditionally, this has been as a result of the fact that the conversation messages were transmitted to the participants that were present at the time of transmission, without being further stored or retained after the conversation session. However, in a scenario in which conversation messages are durable (rather than ephemeral), conversation messages must be stored in such a way as to provide similar secrecy and security.
It is with respect to these and other general considerations that the aspects disclosed herein have been made. Also, although relatively specific problems may be discussed, it should be understood that the examples should not be limited to solving the specific problems identified in the background or elsewhere in this disclosure.